


Polaroid

by SadSoftGhost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute Ending, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Panic, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSoftGhost/pseuds/SadSoftGhost
Summary: Keith's taken a million and one pictures of his friends and crush over their years of friendship. But one night, while hanging out, Lance got his playful payback
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 42





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, please cut me some slack

"Just one!"

"No!"

"Please??? "

"No! Lance, give it back! "

"Oh c'mon! Just one! How many have you taken of me? "

Keith groaned. Lance had him there. He sighed and let go of the neck strap on the Polaroid Lance had in his hands. His Polaroid by the way. The one he'd used to take hundreds of pictures of his friends in all their candid photogenic glory. Especially Lance. "Fine... But just one" He mumbled shyly, already blushing. Unlike his friends, Keith didn't think he was photogenic at all. So he had no idea why Lance wanted to take a picture of him so badly. He bit his lip and looked away and down a bit in embarrassment, arms awkwardly hugging himself as Lance snapped the picture, happy he'd won. Keith's face seemed to get redder when he felt the flash capture him, the loud click resonating in the room. Lance smiled as the picture slowly spat out the bottom of the Polaroid and he turned it over and laid it on his bedside table to develop. "Thanks mullet" He said, handing back the camera, which Keith snatched. Keith didn't have a mullet anymore, his hair was actually pretty short and the layers made it curl up a bit in a mop of jet black waves. But Lance kept the nickname, a way to playfully tease Keith's none bad haircut from the 9th grade. But hell... Keith didn't mind anymore.

He sat on Lance's bed, looking up at the walls. Lance had a few Polaroid Keith had given him up, strung on fairy lights with little clothespins. Keith had the same in his own room, though he had far more Polaroids up. Keith loved that Lance loved his pictures; that they all did. Pidge had a little photo album and Hunk taped them to his bathroom mirror. He smiled softly, admiring them all, and didn't notice till it was too late.

Click

His eyes shot to Lance, who had snagged the camera back and taken a candid of Keith admiring his photos, smiling proudly. Keith's face went red again. "I told you one! " He said, reaching for the camera. Lance pulled back and smiled, gently putting the picture face down with the other to develop. "But you looked so pretty~" Be teased, sticking his tongue out. Night blushed and rolled his eyes. "Give it back! " He said, nearly falling off the bed as he reached for his camera, Lance keeping it just out of reach. Keith couldn't help but laugh as he ran around Lance's room, chasing the boy and his camera. He jumped up onto Lance's back, trying to reach over and grab his camera, his legs wrapped around Lance's waist, clinging to him. "Ahh! Get off of me! " Lance yelled, laughing and bending down, Keith being thrown onto his bed. He yelped softly and laughed more, laying on Lance's bed as he sat on his stomach and started taking pictures of Keith. Keith blushed and laughed, trying to turn away and cover his face, squirming under Lance. Both boys couldn't stop laughing as Lance finished out the cartridge with pictures of Keith, setting them all aside to develop.

"You asshole" Keith jabbed at Lance, sticking his tongue out as Lance took the last picture. "Takes one to know one" He threw back, placing Keith's empty camera on the table. "You better get me more film for Christmas then" Keith said, crossing his arms. Landed rolled his eyes and looked down at Keith. "Hmm, if I must" He hummed, putting both hands on either side of Keith's head, looking down at him as Keith's face began turning the brightest shade of red. Not like Lance wasn't blushing either, they were in such a suggestive position right now. But Lance seemed to be holding himself a bit better than Keith was, who was bit in his lip shyly and turning redder by the second. Lance smirked a bit and hummed, pulling off of Keith and laying beside him. He hummed softly, both boys turning to look up and the little paper stars Lance had stuck up there when he was 7 maybe, and just never took down. Neither talked for a while then. They didn't have to. The energy of the room had calmed with the sun setting and the film cartridge running out. And for as much as Keith and Lance fought and laughed like toddlers, they also could just... Sit together, or lay down together, in complete silence save for the little space heater in the corner, keeping their hands from feeling cold.

Eventually, Lance looked out his window and sighed. "It's getting late. You should probably head home, huh? "

"Yea... '' Keith hummed softly, not wanting to move. But he pushed himself up, despite himself, and stretched. He grabbed his jacket and shoes and camera and madensure be had his wallet and keys and helmet and phone. Lance gave him one final hug for the evening and waited at the door, watching Keith fix himself a bit and put on his helmet. He got on his bike, revved the engine a bit, and gave one final wave to Lance before pulling out of his driveway and heading home. Lance sighed softly, blushing a bit as he closed the door and locked it, before heading back up to his room. Now the silence felt weird... It was a deafening silence... Not the content silence when Keith was here. Lance turned up some music, just to have something to fill his void of a room and sag in his bed, looking at the pictures he took. He figured they'd be done developing by now, so he turned them all over and blushed.

"NOT PHOTOGENIC MY ASS! "

Lance let out an annoyed grumble, setting the photos down, his bright red face. This was really getting harder... He didn't know if he could handle it anymore... He glanced over at the pictures again, picking up the second one he took of Keith, the candid of him looking up at Lance's wall of pictures. He caught this faint smile that danced on Keith's lips. It was something he'd never seen on Keith before, but seeing it now, it felt so warm and familiar. Lance caught himself staring and set the photo down again, looking away embarrassed. Why was he embarrassed? It was a photo. Nonetheless he pulled himself out of bed and went to go take a shower and get ready for bed

"Oh my god... " Keith mumbled, hiding his warm and red face. He barely made it a block away before he had to pill over and just freak out a bit. Because he swore if Lance had given him one more goddamn smile, he would've caved and kissed him. He blushed more and grumbled as he sat there, blushing like an idiot, in the middle of the night. Would it have been so bad though? Kissing Lance? Keith sat up at the sudden realization. Sure Lance and him had been flirty, but they were also best friends. And let's be real, with two friends as queer as them, the line between platonic joke flirting and actual flirty was blurry. But what's the worst that could happen? Realistically. Keith hummed, his thumb gently holding his chin as he genuinely gave it a moment's thought. If he did kiss Lance, and Lance was not interested, he'd pull away and tell him he wasn't interested. He knew Lance wouldn't just break off their entire friendship over it. Hell, they used to give each other kisses on the cheek and forehead all the time. "What's the worst that could happen? " He muttered, reiterating the thought verbally. A new wave of confidence and nervous, excited adrenaline pumped through him as he took out his phone and texted Lance.

'Left something'

'Omw there'

Then he waited for a reasonable amount of time, so it didn't seem obvious he'd been parked just down the road having a gay panic, and then turned his bike around and drove back

Lance had just finished his shower, tower drying his hair a bit as he finished off his skincare routine. He debated putting a face mask on when his phone buzzed loudly against the tile counter next to him, making him jump out of his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow curiously and put on some easy clothes, drying his hair a bit and heading down to the front door waiting for Lance. He'd checked his room and didn't see anything of Keith's, leaving him wonder what he forgot. A few minutes later, he heard a knock at his door and went to open it. "Hey, what did you forget? " He asked.

Keith froze, his stomach doing flips. He'd been hyping himself up this whole time and now he felt like he'd completely psyched himself out. "Uh... Keith? " Lance asked, both boys staring at each other. "Take a picture, it'll last longer" Lance then added to try and break whatever tension was happening between them right now, his cheeks turning pink. Keith bit the inside of his cheek and he finally won the mental battle he'd been fighting, leaning in, pulling Lance's head closed and kissing him. He blushed brightly, feeling Lance gasp against his lips, shock washing over him, before he pulled Keith closer by his waist and kissed him back. Now it was Keith's turn to go into shock, the feeling of Lance holding his hips and pulling him inside again. The sound of the door closing muffled by the time stopping kiss they shared. He leaned into it more, following Lance's lead as he pulled the kiss closer and more passionate between them and led them both to his room.


End file.
